


An Automatic Reaponse

by Dsyfer0719



Category: Ghostbusters (Comics), Ghostbusters - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Mentions of Ron Alexander and Kylie Griffin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-08
Updated: 2019-06-08
Packaged: 2020-04-12 15:47:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19135171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dsyfer0719/pseuds/Dsyfer0719
Summary: Set in between IDW Ghostbusters Vol. 5 (The New Ghostbusters Arc) Issues 3 and 4.Janine made an automatic response right after Egon and the other guys came back from Limbo. Will she drive herself deeper into guilt because of it?





	An Automatic Reaponse

**Author's Note:**

> Another off panel story and I really love writting this sort of stuff. I hope you guys will like it.

**_KPOOOOOOOOM!!_ **

The explosion of the proton pack ripped open a hole in the dimensional fabric of Limbo where Egon, Peter, Ray and Winston were held captive by the Collectors. 

Hours before the explosion, the guys had awoken and found themselves in this dimension. They have no idea why they were captured and held there, but they knew they can’t stay there for long. Desperate to get back, Winston challenged Egon and Ray, two the greatest minds on earth, to find a way to get them out of there. According to Egon's PKE readings, they were somewhere in between the dimensions of Limbo and Time Square. And there’s a very thin wall that separates them from their reality and Limbo. Ray had an idea, if they could create a controlled explosion using his proton pack, it might rip a hole in the interdimensional fabric that will allow them to get back to their own dimensional plan. But the odds of the idea are not in their favor. According to Egon's calculations, there is roughly a fourty-two percent chance that the theory will work. And that's the best he got for his calculations. He wasn't absolutely sure of the repercussions this might entail, because the explosion could destroy both dimensions. However, they still took the risk. They needed to get back to Earth if they want to figure out why the Collectors took them.

The explosion was executed, and it looked like the odds were in their favor.

As the smoke cleared, they could see buildings around them, and it seems they were in Time Square.

“Was that it? Are we back?” Winston asked.

“I think so.” Peter answered, “I smell urine. Which might be Ray. But . . .”

“I feel tingly.” Egon mumbled. Well, you couldn't blame him. Peter decided since Egon gave them the calculated odds that this will work, he should be the one to press the distract button. 

As the guys surveyed their surroundings, a familiar voice suddenly called out.

“Egon?”

Egon turned around and saw Janine Melnitz running towards him. She was dressed in his flight suit coveralls, wearing some sort of device on her back and arms that was not a proton pack, and covered with yellow slime. 

**“EGON!”** Janine joyfully exclaimed as she wrapped her arms around his neck, pulled him down and kissed him.

**“Mnhne?”** Egon muffled as Janine's lips were pressing against his. 

But as quickly as he was assaulted by Janine's kiss, she quickly lets him go and pulled away. 

“I’m sorry,” she apologized, “I shouldn't have done that - I'm just so happy to see you all alive. We've been so worried . . .”

Egon looked at Janine with a pair of very stunned eyes. He wasn't quite sure how to respond for his brain seemed to have malfunctioned a bit. The others were saying somethings but it wasn't quite registering through his thought process. He didn't even noticed that Agent Melanie Ortiz and Ron Alexander were also there in their ghostbusting gear.

Egon's eyes were still fixed on Janine when suddenly Peter's voice got through him.

“Hey, Egon! I hate to bother your internal musing after getting that kiss from Janine, but you have to deal with that later. Right now Kylie wants to talk to you on the phone. I think she found something about the Collectors.”

“Hmm? Oh yes. Let me talk to her.” Egon said while his hand extended to receive the phone.

Peter held back the phone, “Are you sure, Spengs? You were so out of touch with the rest of the world after that kiss, I thought you left your brain in Limbo.”

Janine glared at Peter while Egon was getting annoyed, “Just, give me the phone, Venkman!” 

“Okay, okay, Tex. Here you go.” Handed the phone to Egon, “I’m just jealous, you know. How come we didn't get a welcome back kiss?”

“No, thanks man. Though I'm truly grateful for your concern for us Janine, but I can live without the kiss.” Winston said, “What would my future better half think if she finds out?” He was referring to Tiyah, his fiancé.

“Yeaaaah, what would your _future better half_ think?” Peter said coyly looking at Janine with a raised eyebrow. She just looked the other way pretending to ignore him. Though she and Roger were not yet engaged, she knew what Peter was implying.

_My God, what was I thinking?_ She thought, to regret what she did and the thought her boyfriend suddenly made her feel guilty.  
When she saw Egon's unmistakable form as the smoke from the exploded Viking ghost was clearing, she couldn't help it. It was like her heart over rode her head and gave in to an automatic response. She ran towards Egon, wrap her arms around his neck and kissed him. She was so washed over with relief that for a few moments she didn't care what the others would think. She just wanted follow her heart. 

But she soon realized that following her heart wasn't always a good idea. Janine watched Egon talking on her cellphone, stoic and focused as ever, as if the kiss didn't really matter to him.

“Alright, Ms. Griffin. We’ll be on our way. Call us again if there are any significant changes.” Egon turned the phone off and handed it to Janine. “We have to go.” He said to the others, “I think Ms. Griffin has a lead on our conundrum with the Collectors. And it's not good.”

“Alright, let's go!” Ray said eagerly. 

“Hold on! Can you guys at least take a few hours off for a breather?” Agent Ortiz said “I mean, You’ve just came back from another dimension.”

“Thanks for the thought, Mel.” Ray said, “but there’s no rest for the wicked. We need to stop the Collectors before they hunt us down again and we have to act fast.”

The Ghostbusters and Janine rode ECTO-1 while Ron and Mel took a cab. Winston was driving, Egon on shot gun and Janine in between of them in the front seat. While Peter and Ray sat on the back seats. 

Janine filled them in with what had happened to the business while they were gone for several months. How she, Mel, Kylie and Ron were permitted by Walter Peck to became the New Ghostbusters, but with conditions attached. Peter said they should have a word Peck to lift the conditions off the new team since the original team is back. Winston, the law student, pitched in his ideas on how to legally do so. Ray on the other hand, was talking to Kylie on the phone to get a further report in the situation. And Egon, as usual, tinkeried with his PKE meter.

As she looked forward at the speeding city streets through the car’s windshield, Janine fell quiet, thinking about what she did to Egon. She was about to give herself another guilt trip. But then she realized, well, it's not everyday you get to kiss the man you care about so much. There was Roger, but her feelings for him couldn't compare to what she feels for Egon. She couldn't understand the hold he has on her, even if he never reciprocated her advances and his focus on science and his work was as sharp as an archer aiming an arrow on a bull’s-eye. Despite of trying to move on with her love life, her heart would always come back to him. It seems stupid and silly for her to still be in love him, but she guessed true love will always hope, endure and persevere. That made her smile a bit. If fate wouldn't allow them to be together, at least she had that kiss to cherish. It could be their first and their last. So Janine decided to stop giving herself the guilt trip, and instead she would treasure that kiss in her memory forever.

Little did she knew that as she was musing Egon was peering from his PKE meter, side glancing at the redhead beside him. He didn't know what sort of emotions this woman was causing him to have. 

But one thing’s for sure, that kiss was amazing! So he tacked the experience in his memory for future reference.


End file.
